


the sun has settled down

by Laeana



Series: ┘request┌ [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Feelings Realization, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hospitalization, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried Carlos, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: “I would have blamed myself my whole life if our last exchange had been such words. A fight. I still had so much to tell you. I still have so much to tell you.”
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: ┘request┌ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	the sun has settled down

**Author's Note:**

> "where lando has a crash on a race and ends up in hospital and carlos being super over protective"
> 
> I tried my best, I hope you'll like it :)

“Carlos, stop !” Lando screams, cutting off the conversation.

He can't stand it. He can't bear to have this same conversation again. Talking about the end of the year is a bad topic and as soon as it was brought to the table, he knew very well that it was going to be cut short.

“But Lando, you can't-”

“No.” his body is tense, his fists clenched, he's never felt so angry. “You can't take the excuse that it's age or something. That I can't understand. Don't you even dare. ”

He lets out a shaky breath. He wants to cry and at the same time he can't. He feels weak, but can't show it either. It's not good. It is not fair.

“It's you who can't understand me. Unfortunately. That's it and I …” he smiles bitterly “Damn. I feel stupid. I had too much hope, I …”

He shakes his head again and walks out of the room, biting his lip to contain his emotion. He doesn't want to start talking about those overly strong feelings he has for the older one. Feelings never reciprocal. He is too young, perhaps.

Free practice session.

It is a circuit he has never attempted. But from there it is so bad. Roller coaster. Emotions that fluctuate. The adrenaline is not even enough to block all of his parasitic thoughts and he berates himself severely on several occasions.

He cannot be distracted by what is going on around him. Not when he's an F1 driver. He breathes a little harder, letting the air in to a point where it's almost painful.

It's bad. The trail makes him feel uncomfortable. He swallows the feeling of worry that creeps up his throat.

Focus on his driving instincts.

Not on his feelings, on the outside life, not sure of brief sensations, almost preconceptions. Just on him and his car, nothing else. The kilometers swallowed up in the blink of an eye.

He hits the vibrator a little harder than wanted. His grip tightens on his steering wheel as he desperately tries to keep it in hand but everything gets out of hand.

The car turns to his horror and he sees the barriers getting closer a little too fast and then-

And then everything fades in black.

  
  
  


It is also noises, some noises. Something that calls him. His eyelids are heavy, so heavy and he knows he has to force himself to open them.

The light is too white. He blinks several times, unable to adjust to the too apparent brightness. 

“Lando ? Lando, can you hear me ?”

He feels a strong pressure on his hand. The voice is familiar. Tingling all over his body. Then some pain. Not pleasant at all. 

“Lando ?”

His name rolls funny in the mouth of the other. An accent. Oh. 

“C … Carlos ?”

He blinks again and the strange fog that had settled in front finally dissipates. Carlos has his face twisted into a worried pout, looking barely out of his jumpsuit, like he's rushed here.

“Dios. Lando, I was so scared.” whispers the Spaniard and that's when he notices his hand held firmly in his.

“What happened ?”

“You shouldn't care … rest a bit okay ?”

The older one kisses his forehead gently. So soft. Before leaving the room quickly, letting him lie down quietly, staring at the ceiling. Misty mind. Then comes the realization.

Oh.

He blushes, his heart pounding harder at his temples. He always feels so contrasted when it comes to his teammate. He can't deny it.

A doctor enters the room, taking his constants and throughout, Carlos remains carefully posed along the doorframe, observing them with a concerned air.

“Are you in pain somewhere ?”

He must refocus on the specialist. Because it's so easy to let go of his thoughts … 

“My body is numb but I don't feel any particular pain.”

“That's what seemed to me. You were lucky enough, a slight concussion must have caused the loss of consciousness. You need a little rest but more fear than harm as we say.”

The doctor does a few more checks before quickly leaving the room. Carlos sits down next to him again, still tense.

“Carlos ? Are you ok ?” He asks in a small voice.

“You …” the Spaniard's voice is hoarse “I should be the one asking. You landed at the hospital.”

“I know, I …”

Lando shakes his head and grabs his teammate's hand, tries to get him to look up, look at him.

“But I'm fine, look. I'm fine.”

Carlos bites his lip and finally lays his eyes on him. This is enough to break the strange tension that possesses him since he takes him in his arms with force. 

His nose suddenly finds itself stuffed into the older man's neck. Sweet and dear cologne that comes to him. 

“Be more careful, I was so scared, cariño. What if something bad happened to you, and if you …”

The Spaniard takes a deep breath. Lando can feel his breath on his neck and it makes him shiver. He wonders if his partner can feel it.

“I would have blamed myself my whole life if our last exchange had been such words. A fight. I still had so much to tell you. I still have so much to tell you.”

Carlos seems to regain some self-control as he pulls back slightly and coughs, embarrassed.

“You should rest. That’s true.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t you still have so much to tell me ? So why … why not take advantage of the moment ?”

“Cariño, I …”

“Stay ?” and it's more than he ever dared but Carlos doesn't seem to care.

Lando can't believe he's taking the first step. Whereas … it all seems too much to him. It's not a question of lack of confidence, it's a question of what he thinks he deserves. 

“You give me too many rights, Lanno. Way too many.” Carlos whispers as he slips under the covers beside him.

“I know.” he replies as he snuggles up to the older one.

The arms of his teammate come to surround him and it seems to him at this moment that he is completely protected from the outside world. His crash seems like a distant memory. 

Carlos kisses the top of his head, his curls, gently.

“If I could, I would lock you in a bubble, away from danger.”

“It would be complicated given our job. I'll be back racing tomorrow and you know you can't stop me.” he laughs softly.

“Cabrón … at the slightest grimace, at the slightest moan, I will force you back into your room. No matter how stubborn you are, it won't save you.”

Lando just has a moment and his brain is spinning in his permission. A smile on the corner of his lips, a smirk, a phrase he blurts out :

“What kind of moans ?”

“You …” 

He can see Carlos freeze and his cheeks take on a slight red tint. Skin more tanned than him. Kilometers and kilometers of skin that are revealed. Who have always made him want so much.

“It drives me crazy, you know.” resumes the Spaniard, more cautiously “Because you could be seriously injured, you could die one day without me being able to do anything about it. Apart from watching or receiving the news some laps too late. I am afraid of time and I am afraid of our lives. I fear for you.”

“Carlos …”

“You can't make me happier, mi sol. You can't make me more proud than by continuing to be a pilot. But I love you too much not to worry about you.”

He closes his eyes for a moment. Stunned. This speech destabilizes him and at the same time, he wanted so much to hear it. Funny circumstances, isn't it ?

He sits up slightly, puts a hand on his cheek and comes to kiss his lips, almost timidly. Just a touch. Which leaves them amazed, however, under the influence of these various sensations. His heart is beating so fast.

This is not wise. Carlos pulls him to settle him on his pelvis and regains possession of his lips with more passion, more assurance, an arm firmly wrapped around his waist, as if to keep him a little longer against him.

“I love you too, Carlos. And I'm sorry I acted … like a jerk again. I'm scared too, you know. And I'm scared of being separated from you.”

“This is our last year together …” the older one whispers and their mouths are so close he feels his breath on his.

“This is our last year together.” he simply confirms.

This leaves them both pensive, haunted by the weight of words they still have to say but which do not pass their lips. 

“Fortunately, that doesn’t mean it’s our end.” Carlos murmurs with a slight laugh, regaining possession of his lips and his last worries fly away. “I was serious though. I'm watching you tomorrow, don't even try to do more than reasonable, I'll see it.”

“I'm terrified of it …” Lando rolls his eyes, almost exasperated, though he can't help but smile.

That's right, he slowly realizes as he slips into his teammate's strong embrace once again, it seems whenever they are together he finds it hard to keep from smiling. 

As if his joy was such that it couldn't help but overflow, show through.

**Author's Note:**

> there it is. I blocked on some parts but I found a way to finish it through others kinds of event. Thanks for reading this short story, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm always available for requests, if ever ^^
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
